Together For The Long Run
by xAriesx
Summary: "You know what Mako? When I do look in the future, I might not be looking at our future. But I know every time I think ahead, you are always there. Always." And in the moment, Mako was completely content with her answer.


Mako had Korra completely figured out.

He knew all about her habits, her gestures. He could tell whenever Korra was lying to him, about whatever.

She was a transparent person. Sure, she could freely express her disapproval, or her love if she wanted to. She would make it known to everyone around her what she was feeling, if she felt like doing so.

However, it took Mako's strong-willed conscious to see right through Korra's weak-willed lie.

In the same sense that Mako was just a straight up _terrible_ liar, they both had established that they wouldn't lie to each other, regardless. It was just easier for the both of them.

That system was reasonable at times. Other times it created a fucking living hell.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Mako asked, nervously. His heart thumped in anticipation, waiting for her answer.

"Of course. That crazy talk about flying sato-mobiles however, is pretty hard to imagine. Seriously, could you imagine getting in a car, then it shoots up fifty feet in the air? Pretty unorganized, if you ask me." Korra babbled, recounting on what Asami had told her earlier about her plan for new sato-mobiles.

His chest tightened as he realized she was so oblivious to what he was _really_ asking her.

He shook his head, "Not in that way. I mean _our_ future."

Her smirk drop from her face, and the atmosphere became increasingly uncomfortable as the long-lived seconds ticked away.

This is when their little ' _deal'_ came into play, and Mako, like always with his manipulative manner, used this to his advantage in his question.

She shifted, making it obvious she was thinking.

"Of course I have." She concluded, giving her boyfriend a glare.

"You mean, like, wondering if I will sleep at the Air Temple, or here on the weekends, right? That sorta thing." She bit her lower lip.

Mako's face was absolutely blank.

"No, I mean further than that. Like, will we ever get married. Will we move when we do? Or, what will our kids names be?"

He saw Korra shift uncomfortably even further so, and he could tell the last part of his speech gave her a bit of a freight.

Korra laughed very anxiously, "Kids? Where are these kids coming from? We still haven't even gotten to the point in our relationship where producing children would be _responsible_." Korra put edge on the last word, having it be a word she wasn't so familiar with. Tenzin, oh dammit. Tenzin taught her the word, and he used it more than Korra thought was required, when she did something he was not accustomed to.

Mako's cheeks were dusted with red, upon Korra referring to their lack of *ahem* _sexual_ intimacy.

Although Mako cursed it, accepted her statement as truth.

They were close to a year in their relationship, and the word _sex_ was not yet attended to by the couple. Though, this was the second time it had been referred to.

The first time, Bolin had brought it up to Mako, much to Mako's protest such a discussion should not be held between two brothers. Bolin brought it up anyway, after he found out Korra and Mako were a thing.

 _Flashback_

"Oh, wow. This is pure gold." Bolin said as he brushed away a tear from what he thought was comedy coming from Mako's mouth.

"Seriously, have fun bro." Bolin said, leaving a stinging smack on Mako's back.

"What are you talking about?" Mako growled, shifting away so Bolin could no longer physically abuse him.

"Both of you are so modest. I bet you a hundred yuans neither you or Korra could even say the word _sex,_ let alone have it. Seriously bro, best of luck."

Bolin was about to deliver another stinging smack to Mako's back once again, when Mako grabbed his arm mid-air, and swung it aggressively back at him.

"This is an inappropriate conversation." Mako growled, walking away from Bolin, in which he had immensely humored.

"Yep, you just showed once again how modest you are. Remember this conversation, after you break down crying when Korra brings anything like _sex_ up." Bolin was now on the ground, in a fit of laughter.

Mako growled, again, in response.

End of Flashback

It wasn't _entirely_ true that he and Korra hadn't been exploring in unknown whereabouts.

There had been times, that could come to his immediate memory, where things did get quite heated.

For instance, after matches, they were almost always against a hard surface of some sorts, making out.

Mako used to think that kissing was pointless. What, exchange millions of bacteria through oral contact?

No thank you.

Well, that was until Korra came along, and swept him off his feet, while he was still tending to another girl. Damn her, she came in and ruined everything. Except, that's what he loved. That's what he desired. She made it better, all the rubble she had created. She used to patch up his heart.

And now, as weird as it sounded, he wanted to share much more than just his mouth with her. He wanted to share with her _everything_. Give her anything she desired.

If she wanted the sun in the midnight sky, he would find a way to do it. If she wanted the luminous, diamond stars in midnight darkness appear in the sky-blue day, he would find a way to place all the billions of them there, for her.

And yet he still doubted her truly loved Korra. What a silly, silly lovesick puppy.

And here he was now in the relationship, his mouth attached to hers. His brows furrowed as his tongue searched her mouth desperately, ready for a new touch to his soul. Because, frankly, he could _never_ have enough of her.

Realizing that he needed to get back into the moment, he mumbled "Yeah no you're right. Stupid question."

Korra shifted closer to him, resting her knee on his leg.

"You know what Mako? When I do look in the future, I might not be looking at _our_ future. But I know every time I think ahead, you are always there. _Always_."

She simply laid her lips upon his. She showed her pure, raw emotions in the kiss. Mako's hands went around the back of her head, and his fingers weaved their ways through Korra's thick hair. His palm settled on the back of her head.

And in the moment, Mako was completely content with her answer.

 _Awh, this is so cheesy and romantic... I really need to just go fling myself off a cliff._

 _This was honestly just meant to be a one shot, however if there is enough reviews advising me that I should continue this storyline, I definitely will with high hopes. I already have what would happen next planned out in my mind though if it is kept as is I would be fine with that, too._

 _Leave a review so I can have some direction on what I should do. :)_


End file.
